Match Making
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Naruto and Ino get together and pair off the old gang for the holidays. But with the dastardly plans of Karin, can these couples make it? Full Summary inside.


Ages

Sasuke - 23

Rose - 19

Hinata - 22

Naruto - 23

Sakura- 21

Ino - 21

Gaara - 22

Neji - 25

Karin - 26

Couples

SasuRose

Gaahina

Naru Ino

NejiSaku

Plot Summary - Naruto is tired of his friends being single, even though he has no one. By chance he meets up with Ino again and he tells her of his dilemma. Together the two manage to get their friends to join them at a resort in Konaha Mountains for the Holidays. The two blondes have some match making to do and it doesn't go well when Karin appears and tries to mess EVERYTHING up. Unexpectedly Naruto and Ino fall in love. Can the others do the same with the help of this dastardly duo.

Match-Making For The Holidays

In a small quaint town bustling with life, a small coffee shop rests on a tiny corner at the end of Main Street. This little coffee shop was the main attraction of this charming town. Everyone visited it no matter if it was just to use the bathroom. This coffee shop was the sole reason that anyone visited this small town.

Inside of the coffee shop was different, on this particular day. A Sunday to be exact, the coffee shop wasn't busy like it usually was. There were only a handful of customers and one seemed to be in inner turmoil, from the looks on his face. He was a handsome blonde man with tan skin and the most beautiful Caribbean blue eyes. He couldn't have been over twenty-three years old, which he was. He was only twenty three, and he was still as handsome as he was when he was in high school.

This man was sitting at a small booth in the back and had a laptop in front of him with his coffee cup still steaming hot and full of coffee. He seemed to be thinking deeply of something and whatever it was, was bothering him greatly. The young man sighed and clenched his fist that was in his golden blonde spiky hair and furrowed his thin eye brows." How am I going to do this?" he thought aloud, unaware that a beautiful blonde lady had joined him at his booth.

The woman was a fair-skinned lady with long silky pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was simply beautiful and she was looking at the young man with curiosity."How are you going to do what Naruto?" she asked the man, making him jerk up and looked at her.

He seemed to be greatly surprised as he stared at the woman in front of him. The woman seemed to roll her eyes at his facial expression but she didn't say anything else."Ino? Is that you?" he started and the woman nodded."Wh-What are you doing back in Konaha?" he asked her.

Ino smiled at Naruto, as if she knew he was going to ask that question."Well. I'm here for a photo shoot. I have some time before the photo shoot so I just decided to come to this coffee shop, and I saw you looking all glum. So what's the matter?" she replied.

The handsome blonde man seemed to sigh and took a sip of his coffee."I'm not going to beat around the bush. You see, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji are still single and it's close to the holidays. I want to get them someone before New Year's but I don't have any candidates." He explained.

"You are in luck! I have the same problem with Rose, Hinata and Sakura! They are so busy with work that they have no time to find a man, except Rose, she just doesn't care. How about we just set our friends up together! They know each other, since we had a group in high school, so it'll be easy to hook them up!" The beautiful blonde suggested happily.

The blonde male across from her widened his eyes and he grinned."That would be amazing! But, how are we going to do it? They are all scattered around the world. How are we going to get them all in the same place and where should we meet them? How will we pull this off?" he asked.

Ino seemed to scoff."Konaha Mountains of course and we can convince them to come back to Konaha, or we can plead to their co-workers and bosses OR family. We can pull this off Naruto. Have faith! Believe it!" she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her."You are right. We can totally pull this off. Okay, so which people should we couple off? "

"I'm always right, anyway. We should try Sasuke and Rose, because Sasuke and anyone else failed in high school. I think they would be good for each other. Gaara and Hinata would be cute, since they were pretty good friends in high school. Neji and Sakura would be the best ever! They would balance each other out completely and he could put her in her place." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and smiled."That would work. Wait… does Rose still have a crush on Gaara? And does Sakura still like Sasuke, and does Hinata still like me? Because that could be a problem." The blonde said seriously.

Ino shook her head."They all moved on, but Rose still thinks of Gaara as her older brother. She's still the youngest of us all, so what do you guys do for a living?" she asked.

"Well, I continue to Icha Icha Series, and I write other books on the side and run Uzamaki Enterprises. Neji runs his own dojo and is the CEO of Hyuuga Corp since Hiashi stepped down. Gaara is still as dangerous as ever and protects his city, but he's not a cop. He also is a secret agent and CEO of Sabaku Enterprises. Sasuke is a lawyer and is CEO of Uchiha Corp. What about you girls?" Naruto responded.

"Wow. All you guys are CEOs, anyway. I'm a model, and I take online college courses. Sakura is a model, actress, designer, and a doctor. Hinata is a teacher and does tea ceremonies. Rose is taking online college course and I don't know what she does, but she makes money. Yeah, Sakura is ALWAYS busy." Ino explained and Naruto shook his head at the Sakura part.

"I always knew Sakura would be as busy as ever. Is Rose still keeping her promise?" The blonde male asked.

Ino nodded."Yeah, but she might have to change back for this plan. She's needs to balance everyone out and make sure we have fun." She replied." She's WAY to serious now and mature. Also she only talks to me, so everyone else is going to be surprised. I think they might think she'll be the same old Rose, but wow are they in for a surprise."

"She's changed that much?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded."Wow. So, do you think she's the same on the inside?"

"Yeah! She still has that spunky clothing style in her closet and I know. She mostly has boring business suits though." Ino grinned."We just have to bring it out of her. Maybe the guys can help."

Naruto nodded at that. "Maybe. So, how are we going to convince them?"he asked and Ino smirked deviously.

"Use their weaknesses, against them of course." Ino replied."Okay, it'll be easy for me to convince the guys, if you convince the girls. How about that. They will be dying to get with the old group again. The Ninjas will live once more!"

Naruto grinned at that."Yeah! It's going to be awesome, and what are their numbers?" he asked and Ino quickly put their numbers in his phone and he put the guys number in her phone plus his."Okay. So what next?" he asked.

Ino looked at the time."Okay. Sasuke is twenty three right?" Naruto nodded."Okay. There is just one thing. Rose is nineteen. How are we going to get them together? There is a four year age difference."

"Okay, uh it probably won't matter to Sasuke, because he was older than you, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. But Temari, Konan and Karin were the only older ones, so Rose's age probably won't matter. Anyway if it comes up, she's turning twenty soon anyway right?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded."Well then it probably won't be a problem."

"Good. You remember that mansion we used to always stay at when we went to Konaha Mountains?" Ino started and Naruto nodded."Well we'll be staying there. So they are going to have to pack warm clothes.

The blonde man nodded and then sighed with a smile."This holiday season will be the greatest. So, what else do we need to do?" he asked.

"We need to get them together. Of course we can't let nature take its course, otherwise it'll never happen. So we have to give them a little push. Awkward situations commence." Ino said seriously and Naruto chuckled. Ino looked at the time before frowning."Sorry Naruto, but I have to go or I'll be late to my photo shoot. How about we meet up for dinner at 8 to discuss our plan more at Ichiryo's Finest. Okay. Fancy attire. See you." The blonde smiled and left the coffee shop.

Naruto smiled and watched her leave. He was now happy and looked at his iPhone and smiled as he saw Ino's number. The blonde male then scrolled down and looked at Sakura's number. He would get this over with now. Quickly he dialed the pinkette's number.

All the way in Korea a beautiful lady with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes, sat in her room when her cell phone rang. It was a Apple iPhone5S. The woman looked at her phone, not recognizing the number before answering."Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sakura! It's me Naruto!" came a male's voice and the woman's eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she was talking to. She hadn't seen or heard from him since high school. Sakura smiled at her phone before replying.

"Hello Naruto. It's been a long time. How did you get my number and how have you been?" she asked him and his chuckle resounded from on the other line.

"It's been good and I just ran into Ino. She gave me your number and I've been doing fine here in Konaha. Hey I was wondering if…" the blonde on the other end started.

The beautiful pink-haired woman rose a brow and wondered what he was going to say."Wondering if what?" she asked him.

"I uh well, I was wondering if you'd come back to Konaha for the holidays. It's been so long since I've seen you and I want to get the Ninjas back together for a reunion, for old times' sake. So what do you say?" Naruto asked her.

'So that's why he called me.' The pink-haired woman thought. She smiled and answered him."Sure. I'd love to! When would you like me to come? I can get my manager to let me off for the holidays I'm sure."

"That's amazing! How's next week sound? " he asked.

"That would be great. Next week it is. See you then. " Sakura grinned through the other line. She couldn't wait to see everyone again after so long. She then hung up after Naruto's depart and put her phone down. "I can't wait." She said to herself smiling in the mirror.

Back in Konaha, Naruto was smiling at his success with Sakura, now all he had to do was call Hinata and Rose. He immediately dialed Hinata's number and waited for her to pick up.

In Europe a beautiful woman with indigo-colored hair and lavender colored pupiless eyes, was Hinata as she made her way to her small one-story house, when a certain melody played from within her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the number. She didn't know who it was but decided to answer it."H-hello?" she asked in her shy voice.

"Hey Hinata! How's it going! Ino gave me your number, so what's up?" she heard a familiar voice say from the other line.

"N-Naruto! Hi. I'm doing fine, and nothing's up. I'm just the same, so how are you?" the pale-woman smiled. She didn't think she would ever talk to Naruto again. They all lost touch with the guys once high school ended.

The blonde male on the other line chuckled lightly."I'm fine. So uh I was wondering if you would…." He started but trailed off.

Hinata was rather confused and she had stopped walking on the sidewalk just because of that."Wondering if I would what?" she asked in her soft voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back to Konaha for the holidays! The whole gang of Ninjas is coming, so please come for the holidays!" Naruto pleaded.

The indigo-haired beauty didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to see Naruto and others again but it would cost her work that she didn't want to miss."I don't think I can Naruto…" she said."I have a busy schedule."

"Please Hinata, you HAVE to come! You just have to!" Naruto pleaded and Hinata bit her lip on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I really don't think I can make it…"she said, and she heard the blonde male on the other line huff.

"Please Hina-Chan! Rose will be so upset if you don't come! Please! She's looking forward to seeing you!" Naruto tried, remembering how close Rose and Hinata were back in high school.

Of course Hinata sighed."I'll see if I can come…when do I come anyway if I can?"she finally said, though only because Rose would be there and it she would see everyone again.

"Yay! Oh my gosh, if you can, please next week! Thanks bye!" Naruto shouted and then hung up. The female Hyuuga just stood there and wondered what she got herself into before shaking her head and continuing to her house.

Naruto grinned while in the coffee shop. Two down, just one more to go. He smiled at his phone before he dialed Rose's number. He couldn't wait until next week.

All the way in Australia was a young woman with coal black hair and deep blood red eyes. She was laying on her bed watching a horror movie and eating popcorn when her phone rang. She didn't even look at the number before answering."Hello." she said.

"Hey Rose! What's up! It's Naruto! How are things going?" The blonde grinned from the other line.

"Hey Naruto. What do you want. I have important business I need to attend once I finish my horror movie." She said in monotone.

The blonde on the other line gaped at the phone, because of Rose's bland tone."Well I was just wondering if you'd like…"he started.

"Spit it out or I'm hanging up. I don't have time for foolishness." The nineteen year old said bluntly.

Naruto frowned. 'She sure has changed.' He thought."Well. I was wondering if you'd like to come back to Konaha for the holidays and get back together with the old gang. Hinata's coming and she really wants to see you. So what do you say? Want to be a Ninja again?" he asked.

Rose sighed before answering."It's nice of you to ask, but I have lots of work I need to do, plus I need to finish my online college courses. I have no time for nonsense."

"Rose please. You need to come. Please. Plus you can still take your online course over here in Konaha. Just please come. Gaara's coming too." Naruto pleaded.

The nineteen year old sighed and knew Naruto wasn't the type to give up."Fine, but let me tell you that no nonsense will transpire or I will leave in a split second. Tell me the date."

"Just come next week! Thanks so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" The blonde said happily.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you guys next week." Rose said in monotone before hanging up."This is going to be one eventful holiday season." She said to herself.

Back in Konaha, Naruto was jumping with joy, when he realized something that made him freeze."We really need to old Rose back." He said to himself and then looked at the time. It was 5:56 pm and he had been in this coffee shop since 8am. He needed to get home. The blonde then quickly packed up his laptop and slapped down the money for the bill before leaving the coffee shop and going to his house.

His house was a normal three bedroom, one story house. One bedroom was made into his writing office. Once he got home he immediately went to his kitchen and made some ramen noodles. After all this years he still loved ramen. He needed a way to kill time before eight.

In a Konaha mall was Ino, she had just finished her photo shoot and was getting ready to call her three old friends. She pulled out of her phone and dialed Neji's number first.

All the way in Tokyo was a very handsome man with long brown hair that framed his serious face and light cream colored pupiless eyes. He was sitting at his office working when his LG touch phone lit up and rang. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and looked at the unknown number before answering."Hello." he said.

"Hi Neji! This is Ino! Naruto gave me your number, so let me get straight to the point. I want everyone back in Konaha for a reunion. You have to come Neji, because if you don't then I will come down to Hyuuga Corp and drag you down here. You can't say no to me." The blonde said seriously.

Neji wasn't a stupid man. He knew that Ino would do something like that, because she has done it before. The grown man sighed."Fine. I'll come next week." He said before hanging up.

Ino grinned back in Konaha mall and then called Gaara. He would be a bit harder to convince.

All the way in Suna, in Sabaku Enterprises was a very handsome redhead with sea green eyes. He was doing important paperwork when his cell phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the number and just answered."Hello."

"Hey Gaara! Long time since we last talked! How's it going! The Ninjas are having a reunion for the holidays! You have to come to Konaha!" Ino said from the other line.

The redhead furrowed his brows."I'm sorry, but I do not think I will be able to make it, because I have a lot of work to do."

"Please Gaara! Rose will be so disappointed! You have to come please! Or else I'm going to get Temari on you!" Ino pleaded.

Gaara sighed."Fine. Next week, see you in Konaha." He said before hanging up. He truthfully even if he didn't look like it, couldn't wait to see Rose again."Rose…" he muttered to himself before going back to work.

In the Konaha Mall Ino was jumping with joy at her success. "One more to go!" She grinned and quickly dialed Sasuke's number.

All the way in another part of Japan, was the infamous Uchiha, Sasuke. He was certainly handsome and still had fangirls. He was simply beautiful. He was sitting in his office taking a sip of coffee and doing paperwork when his iPhone5S rang. At first he let it ring, before answering."Hello."

"Hey Sasuke! The Ninjas are having a reunion and you should come. It's in Konaha! Come on down! Everyone's staying for the holidays." Ino grinned on the other end.

"No. I have work to do." He said.

"You have to Sasuke! Please! Everyone is going to be so upset! "

"I don't care. I have work to do."

"Itachi would've came, you know what. I might as well call him." Ino smirked knowing that was his weak spot.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the mention of his brother and he growled."No. I'll be there next week." He said before hanging up.

Once he hung up Ino jumped around in joy and grinned. She was just so happy that she had gotten the guys to come to Konaha. Next week would be the best. She then looked at the time and saw it was 7: 15 pm. Her eyes widened and she rushed back to her hotel.

She needed to get ready for her meeting with Naruto, she hated being late. The blonde woman hurried inside the hotel and to her suite. Which was on the fourth floor. Once she was there she quickly looked at the time. 7:31 pm. Upon seeing this Ino hurries to her suitcase and pulls out a random dress before changing.

When she stepped out the bathroom, she had her make-up done and was wearing the tight dress that was a deep scoop neck and stopped at her knees. It was a beautiful purple and it went well with her silver jewelry and heels."I'll have enough time to make it!" she grinned and hurried out the hotel room in heels and ripping her pony-tail out along the way and letting it cascade down her back like a waterfall. It was simply gorgeous.

Finally she got to Ichiryo's Finest and Naruto was just getting out his car and she smiled."Thank God. Naruto! Hey!" she grinned and waved at the spiky haired male.

Naruto looked over and what he saw took his breath away. Ino was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The blonde man smiled at his date for the night, even though they were only going to discuss the plan."You look beautiful Ino." he said to her and she smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Suit and Tie!" The blonde woman complimented back as they went inside and got seated rather quickly because of status.

When they got seated. Ino immediately asked."So how'd it go?"

The blonde man grinned."It went well! Though Rose was the hardest. She has changed so much. She was all like, I don't have time for nonsense…and stuff, but I convinced her, but she said if any nonsense transpired she would leave."

Ino sighed and nodded."I knew that would be the case. Thank goodness you convinced her and I did well too! Sasuke wouldn't come until I mentioned Itachi. So what time are the girls coming? The guys are coming next week."

"The same, they are coming next week. So what else do we need to discuss?" Naruto asked and the beautiful woman in front of him grinned.

"Well, we need to devise rooming situations. Of course the couples will be near each other in their own room, but we might have to make the girls move to the rooms with the guys if things get too complicated." She smirked.

Just then a waiter came."May I take your orders Mr. Uzamaki and Ms. Yamanaka?" he asked I the upmost polite manner.

"Yes. I would like a glass of rum, and I would also like the butterfly steak and potatoes please." Ino immediately responded smiling at the waiter who blushed.

"I would like the same. Thank you."Naruto said and the waiter nodded and wrote it down and left."Okay so we have rooms situated. Since they are coming next week, what do you propose we do till then? Keep planning?" he asked and the pale blonde shook her head.

"No, because we can do all that later. Oh and I've been meaning to ask you if I can stay at your place for a while. Can I?" Ino asked him and gave him a puppy dog face. She was only doing this so it could be a part of the planning process.

Naruto stared at her incredulously and raised a brow."Uh. Sure…."he said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much! So what do you propose we do until next week?" The beautiful blonde asked.

"No problem and I actually have no idea… we can hang out if you want…"Naruto suggested scratching the back of his head slightly.

Ino gave him a smile and nodded."Sure!"


End file.
